hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Hercules' Family Tree
His Parents and Grandparents. Alcmene: Hercules's Mother. She was impregnated by Zeus who came to her in the guise of her husband, Amphitryon. Zeus: Zeus was King of the Gods. He resided on Mount Olympus. He fathered many children, but Hercules was the most famous. Hera: Hercules's evil stepmother is also his aunt. She hated Hercules and killed his family. She is also the Goddess of Marriage and Women. Kronos: is the King of the Titans, and Hercules's Grandfather. Rhea: Hercules's Grandmother, and Kronos's wife. She is Also his Great Aunt. His Wife and Children: Deianeira: Hercules's Wife. She died from a fireball thrown by Hera. Serena: The Golden Hind. A deer like creature, who can turn into a Human. Her and Hercules were briefly Married. She was Murdered by Strife, and posessed the power to heal. Aeson: Hercules's son, and middle child. Ilea: Hercules's Youngest child, and only Daughter. Klonus: Hercules's Oldest Son. His Siblings: Bacchus Bacchus Aphrodite: Aphrodite, The Goddess of Love, is Hercules's Half sister From Zeus and Hera. Apollo: Is the god of Light, and is another of Zeus's Children. Artemis: The Goddess of the Moon, The Hunt, and The Harvest. Hercules's Half sister, Whose Father is Zeus. Athena The Gooddess of War and Wisdom, is another of Hercules's Numerus half Siblings from his father Zeus. Ares: Ares, the God of War Is Hercules's half brother. His Father is Zeus and his mother is Hercules's Stepmother, Hera. Bacchus: The God of Good Times, was fathered by Zeus. Castor: Is a mortal half brother to Hercules. He and his twin Brother Pollux were born from a mortal named Leda. Discord: The Goddess of her namesake, Discord's mother is Hera, and her Father is Zeus. Iphicles: Iphicles was Hercules's Mortal half brother, born from Alcmene and her husband Amphitryon. He later became the King of Corinth. Hephaestus: The God of Forge and Fire. He is shown to be Hercules's brother in the episode of Young Hercules "Cyrano De Hercules". Persephone: Is both Hercules's Sister and Cousin. Her mother is His Aunt Demeter, and Her Father is Zeus. She is also in a relationship with her Uncle Hades. Pollux: is a mortal half brother to Hercules. He and his twin Brother Castor were born from a mortal named Leda. Aunts and Uncles(and Great Aunts and Uncles) Celesta: is the Messenger of Death. She guides departed souls to the underworld. She Is Hercules's Aunt, and a big help to her brother Hades. Crius: One of Hercules's Great uncles, and one of the Titans. Demeter: Demeter is another of Kronos and Rhea's Children. She is The goddes of Grain and Fertility, and the Mother of Persephone. Her Father is Demeter's Brother, Zeus. Hades: Hades is the God of the Underword, and Zeus's Brother. Hera: Hercules's evil stepmother is also his aunt. She hated Hercules and killed his family. She is also the Goddess of Marriage and Women. Hestia: Is Hercules's aunt and the Goddess of Family Harmony, Hearth, and Home. Hyperion: Is the Sun Titan, and Is Hercules's Great Uncle. Lapetus: Another Great Uncle. (?) Mnemosyne: Another of Hercules's Great Aunts, with a very fiery appearance. Oceanus: A great uncle, and the Personification of the Sea. Posiedon: Is the God of the Sea, and another uncle. He has attempted to thwart both Hercules and Xena from doing good. Phoebe: Another Great Aunt. Rhea: Hercules's Great Aunt, and Kronos's wife. She is also his Grandmother. Thea: Is Hercules's Great Aunt. She is married to her brother, Hyperion, and is the Sun Titon of Sight, and the Shinning light of the Clear Blue Sky. Tethys: Is one of Hercules's Great Aunts. Themis: Another great aunt/uncle. (?) Nieces and Nephews (and Grand Nieces and Nephews) Bellerophon: Bellerophon is the half mortal son of Artemis. Bliss Bliss: Bliss is the son of Cupid and Psyche, and is Aphrodite's Grandson, and Hercules's Grand Nephew. Cupid: The God of Love, Is Aphrodite's son. Deon: Deon is the son of Aphrodite and Jacobus. Evander: Evander is the son of Ares and Nemesis. He Posesses the Ability to levitate people and can burp fire. Strife: The God of Strife is the Son of Discord. He is Very close with his Uncle Ares. The Destroyers: These were six monsters, born of Hope and fathered by Ares. Cousins(1st and Distant) Helios: The cousin of Zeus is the physical incarnation of the Sun. Eos: Another of Zeus's CousinsEos: Another of Zeus's Cousins Persephone: Is both Hercules's Sister and Cousin. Her mother is His Aunt Demeter, and Her Father is Zeus. She is also in a relationship with her Uncle Hades. Eos: Another of Zeus's Cousins Triton: One of the gods of the sea, Poseidon's son, and first cousin to Hercules. Persephone Other Family: Althea: Hercules's Sister in Law. Destroyer